5 OneShots of Sakura x ?
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: 5 Oneshots for various Sakura pairings.Ratings may change. Chapter 5 up : Itachi x Sakura AND LAST CHAPTER. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

10 One-Shots of Sakura x ?

Disclaimer: Naruto never was mine, nuh-uh.

A/N: My other story L.U.S.T got deleted for various reasons and well, I've decided to stick to One-Shots for now .

ren-ta-chan wants you readers to R&R please!

* * *

One-Shot 1: Implied Itachi x Sakura

* * *

Their love was forbidden. 

_Save me._

_Please._

_Someone…_

He created her.

_I can't fall in love._

_But I didn't._

_Did I?_

They aren't suppose to fall in love.

_I fell so hard._

_We fell so hard._

_Someone… please save our love._

Angels aren't meant to fall in love.

_He created me to become what I am now._

_Angels can't love._

_It's forbidden._

Angels falling in love are meant to betray each other in the end.

_We fell in love._

_We betrayed each other._

_Love, is so evil._

Angels are meant for each other when set up by marriage in a ceremony which was believed to be the truth of real love.

_I was betrothed._

_To his brother._

_We couldn't keep our love._

Only male Angels could break the engagement.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Break the engagement for me please._

_For my love._

Male Angels knew the difference between love and lust.

_Sasuke-kun._

_You chose lust._

_Break the engagement for me please._

Pleas from the most purest Angel in heaven will fall on deaf ears of male who are intrigued by her seducting innocence.

_Stop!_

_Break the engagement for me please._

_For your older brother._

Refusal is said to berare among Angels. Only the worse of the worse wishes, pleas or reasons will there be refusal.

_I refuse your lust, Sasuke-kun._

_Please don't refuse my plea._

_I'm in love Sasuke-kun._

Jealousy is also rare. If your love was deep enough or even if your lust was deep enough, you will feel…

_Jealousy._

_I can't love you Sasuke-kun._

_I'm in love with another._

Jealous enough to kill.

_I'm in love with your brother._

_What are you doing?_

_Stop!_

They say that if a marriage set up, Angels are allowed to kill to protect their engagement, even if it is to kill their own kin.

_He is your brother Sasuke-kun._

_No matter._

_I cannot love anymore._

An Angel cannot love another as they are born to love only one unless the other cannot return their love.

_Your brother._

_He felt the same with me._

_I can only love one._

Love and lust can be combined. But only one of them is definite.

_I'm in love Sasuke-kun._

_Your brother has lust too, Sasuke-kun._

_But his love is definite than lust for me._

Love is strong, but so can lust.

_Our love is pure._

_Lust is pure._

_But love will always be triumph in our circumstances._

* * *

Owari.

* * *

YAY! Implied Itachi x Sakura! Love those two together! 

Next pairing you can decide! I'll try not to do an implied pairing. But the last chapter will be on Itachi x Sakura not implied.

Er… the angels stuff are all made up so don't think wrongly. o.o;;

Yes. Itachi being killed by Sasuke is unbelievable. But well, just believe it. XD!

Sorry if I insulted anything and anyone.

Don't flame me for no reason, thanks. R&R to support please! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

10 OneShots of Sakura x ?

Disclaimer: Nartuo was never mine, nuh-uh.

Thanks for all the reviews! Uh. No Shounen or Shoujo-ai pairings.

A/N: Once again, L.U.S.T ( my other story ) got deleted by and I'm surprised no one requested the Sasuke x Sakura pairing o.O!

-GRIN- Very sexual. -Gasp- No NejiHina!

Keep voting!

ren-ta-chan wants you readers to R&R please!

* * *

One-shot 2: Neji x Sakura

* * *

"Sakura-chaannn! What should I get for Hinata-chan?" the loud blond's voice boomed across the bridge.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto waving wildly at her. Naruto and her matured greatly from the whining Genins to proud 'Kakashi students.' She noted dryly that Sasuke was there too.

Sasuke was brought back by the six Genins, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Naruto after 2 years had passed.

Sakura had also long ago gave up her crush on Sasuke as she finally noticed he was a bastard. She became Ino's friend once again when Ino decided to date Shikamaru.

"I don't know Naruto. What do you think your girlfriend likes?" She teased as Naruto blushed and scratched his head. They were going to a Christmas party at the Hyuuga estate. It seemed the whole Rookie Nine and Gai's team were invited to celebrate.

Naruto shrugged and took his bag of christmas presents. "We better go." Sasuke muttered. Sasuke, the person who is supposed to be counted as rich, seemed to be not thoughtful enough to buy presents for the christmas party.

'Cheapskate.' Naruto and Sakura both thought.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, are you sure this will work?" the white-eyed genius muttered. 

"Of course!" the girl, Hinata moaned.

Neji looked at her blankly.

"Oh for gods sake, Neji-niisan. I need help here…" Hinata muttered. Hinata, the once shy girl became a woman with confidence. Naruto's confidence must have rubbed off onto her.

"Fine."

Neji took the item in his hand and noted it was hard, yet soft.

* * *

After 1 hour of all preparations and the Rookie 9 along with Gai's team turning up, it seemed everybody was very comfortable with their girlfriends or boyfriends. 

Much too comfortable.

Sakura sighed. Everyone seemed to be in a relationship except her. Ino with Shikamaru, TenTen with Lee, Naruto with Hinata and she was alone.

She blinked, noticing that both Sasuke and Neji were advancing to her. Yet, Neji was nearer and faster.

She blinked more when she found lips lock onto hers very intimately.

"Neji-san?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Mistletoe." He mumbled against her lips.

An abrupt pull stopped the moment. "What the hell do you think you're doing Hyuuga!" Sasuke growled when he held Sakura by the shoulders. Sakura took the chance to look above Neji and indeed there was a mistletoe.

"Just tradition, Uchiha." Neji replied and took hold of Sakura once more, this time not claiming her lips, but taking her outside in the garden.

"Thank you, Neji-san." Sakura softly said once they reached the garden fulled with decorations of lights.

"Stop calling me Neji-san, it's annoying." Neji muttered.

She smiled. A smile that was the happiest in ages. Neji took control of her lips once more.

"There's no mistletoe here Neji-kun."

"It's my garden, so it's my rules." He said as he smirked against her lips.

* * *

Somewhere in the house, the jealous Uchiha was sitting on the couch with a cup of fruit punch in his hand thinking on what he did wrong.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

Finally. A Neji x Sakura. Ahhhhhh well. I didn't like this chapter as much as I liked the first one.

Vote for your pairings now!

7 more Sakura shorts for you all!

Ahhh last chapter is going to be an ItaSaku not implied ((:

Don't flame me for no reason, thanks. R&R to support please! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

10 Oneshots of Sakura x ?

Disclaimer: Naruto was never mine, nuh-uh.

A/N: Argh . Late chapter! Sorry!

Thanks for all the reveiws! I didn't expect to receive so much! I'm still surprised for no SasuSaku lovers but a reveiwer had pity for Sasuke so I'll probably do a SasuSaku for the ninth chapter (:

Keep voting!

ren-ta-chan wants you reviewers to R&R!

* * *

One-Shot 3: Gaara x Sakura ( Not continued from the previous chapter. )

* * *

"God damn it! What the hell have I done to deserve this?" the pink-haired kunoichi questioned herself. 

"Calm down kunoichi." The red-haired muttered.

"I'm am called SAKURA. Besides, how can I calm down since I'm engaged to YOU, Kazekage-SAMA?" Sakura replied almost wanting to strangle the very calm ninja infront of her.

Gaara narrowed his eyes suddenly feeling very tempted to kill his fiancée. But smirked enjoying the fact that he was annoying her.

At least Sakura had been close in contact with men before since she had once gone out on a date with the Hyuuga. But SHE dumped HIM when she found out he was more concerned about his hair than her. It seemed that the Hyuuga wanted to beat his uncle in an intense battle of 'Whose hair was the best?'

Gaara scoffed mentally at the thought. Men would give anything to date the kunoichi. Heck, even he would give any-... wait, where was he thinking? He did not want the kunoichi. NEVER.

They were both 19 years old so they were of age to get married. Stupid Orochimaru, why the hell did he have to take Uchiha?. Probably screwing his ass with a man now, even worse if it is Uchiha he is screwing. Even Gaara would shudder at the thought of that.

But then, Sakura would have to marry Sasuke when Orochimaru didn't take Uchiha away... Feeling a spark of anger, Gaara quickly shook the thought away.

"Damn you Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura cursed aloud making Gaara break out of his thoughts. Apparently, Tsunade had lost an out of a blue bet against Kankurou who joked that it would be nice that his little brother would marry someone who could tame him down.

"The whole village will know soon." Gaara pointed out.

Sakura blinked before smiling.

"I know."

"You should be honored to be marrying a Kazekage who is the same age as you than an old man." Gaara changed the topic with a smug tone in his voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Handsome too." She replied casually back at him.

They both widened their eyes.

"Oh shit. I did not just said that..." Sakura muttered to herself.

Gaara smirked. He didn't know he was THAT wanted by the kunoichi. Oh well, after they're married, he would totally own her and fill her what she dreamt to do with the Uchiha. He grimaced at the anger as what he identified as jealousy at the thought if she did 'it' with Uchiha.

"I always knew you had the hots for me, Haruno." Gaara said smugly.

"At least you said my surname and I hate you." She replied.

"The feeling's mutual."

They stood there for a few moments that seemed like hours.

"I'm starting to think you're annoying kunoichi. Wait, scratch that, you ARE annoying." He started.

"I'm starting to think you're cute, Gaara. Wait, scratch that, you ARE cute." Sakura said replacing his statement while changing some of the words.

Gaara blinked. Expecting an insult but not a compliment.

He walked, leaned closer to her and was about to kiss her. But, whispered something in her ear before claiming her lips.

"I think you're cute too."

Sakura smiled against his lips.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

Gaara's very straight forward ne? Very short chapter! Sorry! 

6 more Sakura shorts for you all!

Ahhh last chapter is going to be an ItaSaku not implied and the ninth chapter is going to be a SasuSaku since at least someone pitied him! (:

Vote for your pairings :D

Don't flame me for no reason, thanks. R&R to support please! THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

10 Oneshots of Sakura x ?

Disclaimer: Naruto was never mine, nuh-uh.

A/N: Argh . Late chapter! Sorry!

Thanks for all the reveiws!

Er. I'm sorry to say I won't do any pairings except, NejiSaku, GaaSaku, ItaSaku and SasuSaku.

SORRY! –Watches vegtables being thrown at ficcie and me- I don't seem to get a feeling for other pairings you all suggested, so I'm not sure how to do it.

Keep voting/suggesting!

ren-ta-chan wants you reviewers to R&R!

* * *

One-Shot: Neji x Sakura x Sasuke

* * *

Neji always had wondered about how Byakugan was 'Stronger' than Sharingan. 

Little did he know he would find out… when Uchiha showed up trying to provoke him while Haruno sat down on the ground to watch them fight for the sake of knowing who was stronger to win her love. He decided to play along pouring lesser than the needed chakra to activate Byakugan.

Sasuke knew or so he thought that Neji was already provoked as he looked at Neji's activated eyes. He quickly activated Sharingan and smirked.

Knowing what Neji was doing next. He copied Neji's moves. Neji narrowed his eyes as the Uchiha did the another same move as he.

But wait! What's this? He cannot see Uchiha's chakra points! But he is seeing Uchiha's chest? When the hell did the Uchiha stripped?

What the hell was going on?

He summarised on what he did wrong, which was only putting half of the amount needed for putting chakra in his eyes. Testing the theory out, he activated fully to see that was nothing wrong with his Byakugan.

Indeed. He can see Uchiha's chakra points. But that means…

He blinked remembering a short memory.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"( Father ) _Otou-san! What happens if I add half the amount to use Byakugan?" the young Neji asked innocently._

_Hizashi spluttered, but composing himself, he replied, "You'll find out when you'll grow older Neji anddon't stop your training."_

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

He swore he saw his father blush whenever he mentions it. It seemed, Hiashi, his uncle, had too blushed by having a pink tinge tainting their cheeks.

He chuckled. So this was one of the hidden secrets of Byakugan…

Wow, who knew Byakugan was so perverted?

Neji knew that Byakugan could see through walls, far distances and bodies. But who knew it could see skin if you could only see through clothes? He blinked once more remembering Haruno was there watching them train.

Shit.

He tried to will himself not to look at her figure that men would crave for. After all, Uchiha and him were fighting for her heart. He shook his head mentally and turned his eyes back on Uchiha.

Whew. His eyes had almost strayed to her. Almost.

Neji looked at Uchiha and accidentally looked downwards.

Oh oh.

Fighting down a sudden urge to laugh out loud. He noticed that the Uchiha looking at him weirdly who now knew his Byakugan secret.

He smirked.

"Ah well. Haruno, wouldn't a better option be me? After all, I'm 'bigger'." Neji said liking the way Uchiha was sending him glares.

Sakura after all was a medic-nin and all medic-nins know the male anatomy, right?

WRONG.

Sakura was so innocent that she didn't know what Neji was talking about.

"What are you talking about Neji-kun?" She asked confusingly.

Sasuke almost choked on his saliva and wanted to burst out laughing. But he had to save Sakura's virgin ears before Hyuuga blurted anymore more about his 'size.'

So, obviously, he took Sakura in his arms and took off.

Neji wanted to snarl or growl. But enjoyed the fact that Sasuke thought he was looking at his, well, you know.

He was so close to telling Haruno. Ah well. He fingered an engagement ring in his pocket. At least his was bigger.

They were of age to marry but only one man could win…

Neji had seen Sasuke's diamond ring for Sakura and his Byakugan eyes now could only see through clothes but not rings!

Damn.

Tsk tsk. Ah well… Uchiha would obviously be thinking that when Neji mentioned 'Bigger', he would think that he was mentioning about the size of their, well…

But! The dumbass Uchiha. He meant 'Bigger' as in wealth and everything.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

I decided to do a triangle :) 

Byakugan rocks :D

R&R please.

Don't flame me for no reason. Thanks for all of your support!

ren-ta-chan


	5. Chapter 5

5 Oneshots of Sakura x ?

Disclaimer: Naruto was never mine, nuh-uh.

A/N: Argh . Late chapter! Sorry!

Thanks for all the reveiws!

Er. I'm sorry to say I won't do any pairings except, NejiSaku, GaaSaku, ItaSaku and SasuSaku.

SORRY!

I also decided to make this the last chapter since I really want to start with a new story and I can't think of anymore ideas for this! I'm sorry everyone T.T.

Look out for a new story though!

ren-ta-chan wants you reviewers to R&R!

* * *

One-Shot: Itachi x Sakura

* * *

"Itachi-kun! We'll be best friends forver right? Always by each others side!" A pink-haired girl chirped to her best friend, Itachi. They were both about 10 years old.

They had met under a cherry blossom tree when Sakura would always question on why he did not smile. He never answered, but he would always know that he would always smile when Sakura was with him.

He nodded shyly. Even though he was really cold with others, only with Sakura does he do things the opposite on what he normally does.

* * *

A month later

* * *

"Itachi-kun... you know my family... since they are always doing business and all, we're pretty rich. But, I'm moving." Sakura said softly and started to breakdown crying.

Itachi widened his eyes and felt hurt. He turned slowly and walked away. Sakura cried harder.

* * *

6 years later

* * *

"Sakura... even though the promise that we would be best friends forever, the one you made, you still left." Itachi whispered to himself. After 6 years he could not get over it. He did not see Sakura off because the pain was too much to bear.

But he realized that the pain was much worser when he could not see her for one last time. That was the mistake he made.

"Hey! Did you hear? A sophomore is going to transfer into our school! Heard she's a babe. But I wonder if she dyed her hair. It's all pink!" a random senior said loudly to his friend.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Could it be?

He turned his eyes to the entrance when the school's door opened. Pink hair. Green eyes. "Sakura!" He shouted and ran to hug the girl.

The girl, Sakura, tired to remember how familiar the guy was. Black hair. Black eyes like a void you can drown yourself into.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura gasped out.

Itachi grinned.

"I missed you." They both said at the same time.

It was like meeting a stranger. Yet, you know the person.

They were going to start all over again.

But then, if it was a stranger, why does Itachi feel love?

Only time would tell.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

Last chapter! Changing it to 5 One-shots since I want to start a new story which would probably be up by tomorrow or so.

Sorry once again!

ren-ta-chan wants you all to review please!


End file.
